


Never Saying Goodbye

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Glee
Genre: Don't Know How To Tag This, M/M, everyone ships it, post wedding, there's a narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A narrator talks about Kurt and Blaine's recent marriage from the outside looking in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a sleep deprived state and I'm still kind of sleep deprived, but it souned good to me. I'm still very emotional about the fact that Kurt and Blaine are married after all these years.

This marriage was no fluke. Kurt knew that, Blaine knew that; hell, the whole damn world it. Kurt and Blaine were soulmates. They were destined to be together through thick and thin. When the dust finally settled, Kurt and Blaine would still be in love. They would still be together because they belonged to and with each other. This time, there would be no breaking them apart. They'd be together from here on out, as husband and husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
